


Strike me down

by Fratilla



Series: Dream on [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Origin of Yevon, Passato remoto, Prequel, Spira’s lore, Thousands of years ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: Valefor aveva un nome, quando era una ragazza che abitava a Besaid in un passato lontanissimo: Sula. — « Più di un anno trascorse in questo modo, e lei, che ora era soltanto “lei”, proferiva la parola di dio cogliendola direttamente dal cielo, dagli stormi di volatili che con i loro volteggi le comunicavano il pensiero divino. La condivideva apertamente con i suoi sempre diversi compagni di viaggio ».
Series: Dream on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Strike me down

Strike me down

Il maestro pronunciava la parola di Yevon, ed erano circa dieci coloro che la ascoltavano ogni giorno dalla sua bocca. Alcuni erano bambini, e il prete insegnava loro anche a scrivere e a contare; così essi si rendevano molto utili al villaggio, nonostante la loro età. Due o tre invece erano sulla soglia dell’età adulta, e arrivavano più tardi, terminate le loro occupazioni, a udire il messaggio sacro.

Dunque si raccoglievano attorno a lui, come un piccolo stormo di cormorani; sedevano in cerchio sotto una tettoia di palme, atta a ripararli dal sole che giungeva al punto più alto, o dalla pioggia, quando veniva la stagione. Lì godevano dell’ombra piacevole e della brezza che asciugava il sudore, e si nutrivano della storia di Spira, dei racconti di villaggi lontanissimi che non avrebbero mai visto, e delle gesta dei grand’invocatori.

Nel suono della voce del maestro, nel ticchettio delle campanelle di conchiglie e nei fischi dei volatili tra gli alberi, l’esistenza si placava, a riposo dal duro lavoro, finché la lezione non terminava.

Allora ciascuno tornava alle proprie mansioni. I più piccoli cominciavano appena ad apprendere a governare gli animali, i giovani si dedicavano alla pesca, ma Sula raggiungeva rapida le spiagge, ove si tuffava in cerca di perle.

« Così, oggi ti daranno un responso! » esclamò una ragazza, ma con una qualche particella sprezzante nella voce; anche lei, come gli altri allievi, e così come i loro genitori, in cuor suo si faceva beffe dei progetti di Sula.

« Proprio così. Ma so che è questo che Yevon vuole da me, perciò la risposta del sacerdote non sarà una sorpresa! »

Sula corse via. Se si rendesse conto delle teste che si scuotevano quando voltava le spalle, nessuno lo sapeva. Il suo cuore volteggiava sulle spiagge come un uccello marino, e allo stesso modo si immergeva sotto le onde; così non temeva di pescare nell’animo profondo della propria fede, e veleggiava serena al di sopra delle preoccupazioni terrene.

Tra le isole abitate del vasto arcipelago, la loro era l’isola più piccola, mentre Kilika era l’unica a possedere un tempio. Esso aveva inviato ad ogni isola abitata il suo maestro, affinché i giovani figli dei pescatori potessero conoscere la scrittura, e perché la parola di Yevon risuonasse attorno ai fuochi.

Il maestro era onorato come un membro degli anziani, e al tramonto, quando i gabbiani si raccoglievano sulle scogliere, i giovani raggiungevano la sua capanna, a fargli dono di una preda delle loro reti.

Sula pescava i frutti di mare e, durante le piogge o gli uragani, tesseva al riparo nel suo nido. Erano, queste, due delle specialità più sviluppate nell’arcipelago, oltre alla pesca. Quest’ultima aveva preteso la vita di suo padre, mentre la prima quella di sua madre. Allora tutto il villaggio si era dedicato alla sua educazione affinché potesse inserirsi e sostentarsi, e il maestro si era da sempre occupato della sua anima.

Anche lui, tuttavia, aveva espresso più di una volta preoccupazione. Sula ascoltava avidamente, per quanto la sua memoria per i fatti storici fosse inferiore alla portata dei suoi capaci polmoni, e per quanto non ricordasse certi elementi della grammatica con la stessa abilità con cui trovava molluschi sul fondo del mare. Era una ragazza assai devota, ma il suo fervore le era valso frequenti occhiate incredule o insolenti da parte degli altri.

La gente del villaggio era avvezza a disporre con moderazione delle risorse della terra e del mare, e sapeva che depredarne i frutti con eccessivo entusiasmo avrebbe provocato soltanto disastri; lo stesso pensavano di Sula, che troppo avidamente beveva alla fonte di Yevon, precipitando come un uccello in picchiata, e sembrava voler offrire al mondo la vita in nome suo.

Sula quel giorno non si immerse, né tessé; bensì raggiunse Kilika sul battello tanto atteso, che partiva quel pomeriggio per recare al tempio le offerte dell’isola. Sospirò profondamente, come se avesse voluto gonfiare col respiro la grande vela del battello.

Cercò di distrarsi, stringendo gli occhi per cercare le sagome fugaci di una tartaruga marina o di un pesce volante, o magari addirittura di un delfino, ma l’operazione si mostrò infruttuosa, e il viaggio parve interminabile. Lo trascorse con l’animo gonfio di vento e di uccelli impazziti che arruffavano le ali, ma non dubitò per un istante di quel che avrebbe sentito.

Sarebbe stata duramente valutata, ancora una volta, ma niente le avrebbe impedito di divenire una guardiana. Non esisteva lotta più sacra, lucente agli occhi di dio, di quella di un invocatore che estingueva col suo viaggio devoto i peccati degli umani.

Sula sarebbe stata felice di offrire i suoi servigi. Si era applicata duramente nel tentativo di apprendere, da sola, quel po’ di magia e quei rudimenti della lotta con il bastone, ma non la sfiorò il pensiero che quei goffi sforzi potessero risultare insufficienti. Il suo fisico era già temprato dalle immersioni, e perché non avrebbe potuto imparare a tessere incantesimi come abilmente tesseva stoffe, se solo qualcuno le avesse insegnato, solo per un pochino?

Da tempo aveva scelto la sua rotta, e poco importava che il villaggio la disapprovasse. Rispettava profondamente il maestro, ma riteneva che amare veramente Yevon significasse donargli ogni avere, e non soltanto lo spirito. L’anima di un uomo che rinunciasse a tale sacrificio era incapace di volare, quanto un uccello che dimenticasse le proprie ali.

Ma le sue piume bruciarono, imbrattate di pece, ed avvertì l’anima rattrappirsi, e farsi floscia, come una vela lacerata dal vento. Il sacerdote la respinse.

Yevon aveva ricevuto il suo più grande dono, ma l’aveva rifiutato. Aveva rivolto lo sguardo altrove, verso più nobili e lucenti gesta, abbandonandola ai suoi inutili e sgraziati tentativi di combattimento, negandole la possibilità di perfezionarli in nome di un’invocatore.

La invitarono a uscire, poiché d’animo e di fisico era stata trovata inadatta al combattimento, e le dissero che era meglio così.

Ella dunque si era ritenuta un albatro, ma Yevon l’aveva consegnata al destino del gabbiano che nidificava sugli scogli sicuri, e poco altro faceva che nutrirsi e seguitare a vivere, dimentico della gloria del volo.

Sula non ebbe cuore di tornare al villaggio, perché sapeva che l’avrebbe trovato sollevato, contento del suo fato sicuro, nella certezza di un nido ben costruito; nessuno avrebbe compreso la sua mortificazione, e ogni sorriso l’avrebbe umiliata.

Al pensiero di quel che l’attendeva, la pesca delle perle, la tessitura, il mercato, e poi ogni giorno daccapo e, peggio ancora, le lezioni con il maestro, che ora l’avrebbe guardata con paternalismo e commiserazione — a questo pensiero si sentiva scuotere dall’invincibile desiderio di piangere. E così pianse, a lungo, più forte dei richiami degli uccelli.

Si bagnò nelle acque di Kilika, si immerse fra i coralli, ma le correnti erano mute: non riuscì più a trovare la propria anima, e capì che non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere ancora la serenità. Ogni giorno prepararsi del cibo, ogni giorno vestirsi, ogni giorno compiere ogni sorta di meschina operazione per il solo scopo di sopravvivere, da ora in poi, in mezzo alla gente comune, sapendo che non era stata abbastanza per conoscere la via di Zanarkand? Era un pensiero troppo orribile. Era un fallimento troppo cocente.

Il cuore martellava, i polmoni dolevano, l’anima asfissiava nel furore disperato. Le sue lacrime si confusero nell’acqua salata, disperse come una vita qualunque nel vasto mondo, ora così lontano dal cielo.

Sapeva che mai avrebbe potuto tornare, e dunque non tornò mai.

Viaggiò a lungo assieme ai pescatori, e perdette il proprio nome.

Apprese le tecniche della pesca e quelle della navigazione, e veleggiò per l’arcipelago, tuffandosi ancora e ancora in cerca dei molluschi preziosi. Dall’oscurità delle correnti spiccava le sue perle, asciugava al sole la pelle salata mentre i pescatori condividevano con lei il pasto sui ponti di legno delle barche, e dimenticava il suo villaggio.

Quando guardava il cielo leggeva con precisione i segni del volo degli uccelli. Così la sfiorò un giorno un pensiero di morte e, da quel momento in poi ogni, ora la trascorse in preparazione. Diventava sempre più reale. Sempre più giusto.

Seppe di aver mal interpretato quelle rapide ali, in passato: Yevon non l’aveva rifiutata quando l’aveva rifiutata il sacerdote. Le aveva solo indicato una corrente più profonda, eppure calda come una fiamma.

E imparò ad intrattenere direttamente la conversazione con Yevon, e scoprì che la via più retta e sincera per il cuore di dio era quella che non passava attraverso la mediazione di un sacerdote.

Più di un anno trascorse in questo modo, e lei, che ora era soltanto “lei”, proferiva la parola di dio cogliendola direttamente dal cielo, dagli stormi di volatili che con i loro volteggi le comunicavano il pensiero divino. La condivideva apertamente con i suoi sempre diversi compagni di viaggio.

E loro l’avevano a cuore. La sua parola non raggiungeva certo il tempio e neppure i fuochi delle isole sicure, ma viaggiava sul mare presso coloro che vi trascorrevano gran parte delle loro vite, e tra loro non c’era nessuno che non conoscesse l’anima benedetta della tuffatrice, che era bruciata in volto dal sole e dalla fede.

Guarnivano le vele di fiori per lei, e le offrivano ghirlande di ibisco e di piume di gabbiano; conducevano le barche portando al petto la sua immagine rozzamente disegnata su un quadratino di pergamena.

Finché un giorno Valefor fu pronta, e la portarono per mare, seguendo la sua guida. Per giorni misurarono le stelle, tesero la mano alle correnti e ai venti, e seguirono l’albatro.

Le sue ali possenti infine li condussero ad un’isola che i pescatori chiamavano Besaid.

Da tempo era deserta, nonostante la sua ricchezza di vegetazione e di acque dolci, poiché nessuno aveva osato avvicinarsi alle rovine antiche che Sin aveva fatto del popolo che un tempo l’aveva abitata.

Ma Valefor ritenne che quello fosse proprio il posto adeguato. Tra le macerie di un vecchio mondo senza fede avrebbe donato la sua raggiante freccia di sole. E così avrebbe visto finalmente Zanarkand, ancora e ancora, raggiunto finalmente il proprio destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Le storie di questa serie le ho scritte intenzionalmente in un tono carico e “ieratico” perché ricordassero le vecchie leggende, o anche quelle belle versioni di greco lunghe tutta la pagina che si usavano una volta. Spero che questa differenza rispetto al mio solito stile faccia un effetto gradito!


End file.
